Marry Me
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It's Talent Night at the Talon, and Lex has a very special dedication and request to sing.  Clexy Slash Goodness!  Written by Pirate Sparrow!  3


Title: "Marry Me"  
>Author: Pirate Sparrow<br>Dedicated To: My beloved Will  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: It's Talent Night at the Talon, and Lex has a very special dedication and request to sing.  
>Warnings: Slash<br>Disclaimer: Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Lana Lang, the Talon, and Smallville are & TM DC comics and any other respective owners, not the author. The song is "Marry Me" and belongs to Train and its respective owners, also not the author. Everything else is & TM Pirate Sparrow. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

Lex sat all alone at a table in the darkest corner of the Talon, cradling his guitar close to his chest. His fingers beat a nervous tattoo on the smooth surface of the guitar. It was Talent Night, and he was scared witless. Did he dare pull this off? Would Clark be so embarrassed that he fled and never wanted to see him again? Lex knew he'd never blame him if he did.

He was #3, and #1 was getting booed off the stage. He hadn't thought the guy was bad enough to have incurred the wrath of the audience so soon. He prayed silently to himself and his Goddess for the strength to stand and deliver his song for his beloved.

Despite his usual cool reserve, Lex was totally sweating bullets as he waited his turn. He knew every one hearing his song would think he was asking some lucky woman to share his world, but he was sending a message to one man in this room - the only one who had ever rocked his world! Would he realize that it was for him alone that Lex breathed and dared the impossible? A small round of splattering hands accompanied the sudden silence, and Lex realized he was now on . . .

Taking a deep breath and clutching his guitar desperately - it being the one lifeline he could hold -, he walked slowly to the bar stool centered in the room. Taking another deep breath and then slowly letting it out, Lex began to focus on one face amongst the packed room. His voice, soft and full of love, crooned the words to his song . . .

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<em>"

A hush fell over the crowd as his soft voice stroked every one listening. When he reached his chorus . . .

"_Marry me today and every day  
>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will, say you will_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>To feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<em>

_Now that the wait is over  
>And love has finally shown you my way<em>

_Marry me today and every day  
>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will, say you will_"

A tray suddenly came crashing to the floor. Lana Lang busily picked up the tray she had just dropped. How dare he propose to her like that? One of the richest men in the world, she thought, and not enough brains to privately propose! Not that she'd turn him down no matter how he had asked! He had asked; that was the most important thing. Only a fool would turn that down.

"_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
>I promise to sing to you when all the music dies<em>

_And marry me today and everyday  
>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will, say you will marry me_"

Her long hair fell down around her blushing face. She set the broken mess down on the counter and turned back around to face Lex, who was now being thunderously applaused. Should she answer him now? she wondered. She barely realized that Clark was sitting at the table where she now stood. Lex was making his way slowly to that table. She prepared to give him the answer he so desperately sought.

People reached out tentatively to touch Lex and clap him on the back, congratulating the best singer they had heard in a while and clearly the winner of tonight's Talent Competition. As Lex gratefully sank into the pulled out chair, he was not surprised to see Lana boring holes into him. He looked at her, wanting her gone, waiting, and knowing what was to come.

Lana burst out before he could stop her. "Oh, Lex, how beautiful your song was! Of course I'll marry you!" She was suddenly struck by his demeanor, and then his words blew her away!

"I didn't sing for you! I never asked you! Your Prince will find you some day, and I wish you every happiness! My Prince has come for me, and I can hardly wait to make him mine!" His blue eyes dismissed her as though she were nothing and sought out the one true love of his life! How would Clark take it? Lex wondered as he reached out. His eyes never leaving his beloved's face, Lex took Clark's hand and kissed it.

Lana stood there, staring at Lex for a moment and then started yelling, drawing unwanted attention their way. "HOW DARE YOU?" She was in shock. How could Lex sing for Clark and not her? Hadn't she left enough signals for Lex to catch her intent? She reached for him, but he shook her off, wanting only for Clark to answer his question. His eyes sought the blue pools of desire that shone only for him, and he barely heard Clark's hoarse whisper of "Yes!" as he pulled his beloved into his arms and pressed a tender kiss upon his delicious lips.

Lana rose a fist, intending on knocking some sense into Lex's bald head only to feel it caught in a crushing blow and held firmly away from its intended target. Clark gave her a threatening glare as he spoke firmly, "Don't." Lana fled the scene in tears, leaving behind two lovers who had eyes for only each other. They melted into one another, oblivious to thunderous applause as they fell together into an endless shower of stars!

**The End**


End file.
